


Lovely Day

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Episode: s03 Ladybug, Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a song. Takes place after Ladybug and Miracle Queen. Marinette played a song to cheer herself up. R.I.P Bill Withers
Kudos: 6





	Lovely Day

Marinette walked into a store 

Marinette takes a deep breath

Marinette sees a record and picked it up

Marinette blow the dust off and puts a record in a player 

'Keep it together Marinette you're a guardian now act like this'

Marinette turned a record player on and a 1970s song played

Marinette snapped her fingers

Marinette began to dance

Marinette smiles as tears streaming through her face

Ever since the incident, Lila got Marinette expelled from school and it makes her mad

Marinette tried to stay positive despite the bullying and stress that she endured from Chloe and Lila 

Marinette finished dancing as a song ends

Marinette walked out of a music store and began to whistle a familiar tune

Marinette spinned

A blue butterfly landed on Marinette's hand

A rainbow appears

The birds chirped as they were flying

The sun shined on Marinette as she danced

The End


End file.
